Vindens Svaghet SV
by Aidowi
Summary: Windy Amano är allt ifrån normal - men ändå tycker hon att någonting saknas i hennes liv. Windy är ett stort fan av manga och animeserien Vampire Knight. Vad händer när denna spontana tjej hamnar på Cross Akademi och hur kommer hon att förändra händelserna i serien? Och framför allt - vad har hon själv för krafter inom sig?
1. Windy Amano

**Jag har sett väldigt få Vampire Knight fanfictions på svenska (inga om jag ska vara helt ärlig, men jag har inte precis letat) och då tänkte jag, varför inte skriva en? Jag har länge funderat på en handling till en Vampire Knight fanfiction, och jag har skrivit starten på minst 5 men aldrig blivit nöjd. Men nu tror jag att denna fanfiction är någonting jag verkligen kommer att vilja fortsätta skriva.**

**\- Jag äger inte Vampire Knight, men dock äger jag min egen OC Windy Amano.**

_**~ Vindens svaghet ~**_

_~ You can chain me, you can torture me, you can even destroy this body, but you will never imprison my mind ~_

_**Kapitel 1 - Windy Amano**_

_Mitt långa, ljusblåa hår flög i vinden. Jag slöt mina smaragdgröna ögon. 'Så detta är hur den verkliga ensamheten känns?' tänkte jag. Jag kände mig så fruktansvärt liten, men samtidigt så stark. Jag kände smärtan som högg i mitt hjärta med varje slag det slog, saknaden. Saknaden dunkade igenom mig, brände mig. Jag kunde höra vatten slås emot klippan jag stod på. "är det värt det?" frågade en röst i mitt huvud. "Alltid" svarade jag och kastade mig ut ner mot de vassa klipporna._

Jag flämtade och satte mig hastigt upp i min säng. Jag hade haft mardrömmar som den här i flera månader, det började skrämma mig. Jag kollade på klockan på nattduksborden brevid min stora säng. "05.33" stod det. Jag bestämde mig för att det var lika bra att gå upp, det var helg men jag brukade ändå alltid gå upp tidigt, dessutom kunde jag aldrig somna om efter mina konstiga drömmar.

Jag gick in till badrummet som låg brevid mitt rum. Jag ställde mig framför spegeln, mitt långa hår var aprikosfärgat och mina ögon var körsbärsfärgade. Jag tänkte på vad jag kände för att ha för hårfärg och ögonfärg idag, idag kände jag mig vid liv, farlig. Eld, perfekt! Jag koncentrerade mig på mitt hår och jag såg hur den ljusa aprikosfärgen blev mörkare och mörkare tills det var eldrött med orangea slingor. Jag slöt mina ögon och koncentrerade mig på dem. När jag öppnade mina ögon igen var de gula och såg ut att flamma av liv. Ja, ni kanske har undrat, hur kunde jag ändra min ögon och hårfärg? Jag har alltid haft denna förmåga, det är bara något jag kan göra och jag brukar aldrig reflektera speciellt mycket på hur och varför jag kan göra det. Många brukar undra hur jag kan ha en ny hårfärg och ögonfärg varje dag, men jag svarar alltid att jag har kontaktlinser och att jag färgar mitt hår. Min "naturliga" hårfärg var egentligen ljusblått, och mina ögon var smaragdgröna.

Mina föräldrar verkade inte alls chockade över att jag kunde göra detta, egentligen så var mina föräldrar inte mina biologiska föräldrar, jag var adopterad. Min mamma hette Mika och min pappa hette Hisao. De var båda två helt normala föräldrar, som älskade sin dotter över allt annat. Jag älskade verkligen mina föräldrar också, jag brydde mig om mina föräldrar mer än någonting i hela världen.

Jag gick ut ur badrummet och i hallen mötte jag Mika. "Windy, varför är du uppe såhär tidigt?" frågade hon och kollade på klockan på sin arm. "Jag vaknade av en mardröm, och du vet att jag aldrig kan somna om efter mina mardrömmar…" svarade jag. Jag upptäckte att Mika höll något i sin hand, som såg ut som en slags broschyr. "Vad håller du i mamma?" frågade jag. "Åh, detta? haha… det är bara en broschyr om en skola jag fick på jobbet" mumlade hon. "Jag måste fortsätta med tvätten, försök att komma ut lite idag Windy och läs inte bara manga på ditt rum!" sa hon och gick iväg. Jag rynkade pannan, Mika brukade aldrig känna sig stressad med hushållssysslor, såvida hon inte undvek mig… 'Men varför skulle hon vilja undvika mig?'

Jag bestämde mig för att gå tillbaka till mitt rum. Jag ignorerade att Mika hade sagt att hon ville att jag skulle gå ut idag och tog ner _Vampire Knight _mangan från min bokhylla, satte mig på min säng och började läsa. Jag hade redan läst klart Vampire Knight, men jag läste om ändå. Jag hade också sett om animen fler gånger än vad jag kan räkna. Jag suckade, om ändå Vampire Knight världen vore verklig… Jag skakade hastigt på mitt huvud, vad tänkte jag? Det är klart att jag aldrig skulle önska att den världen vore verklig. Men ändå kändes det som att mitt liv saknade något, _spänning. _I Vampire Knight-världen hände allt möjligt spännande! 'Om jag någonsin skulle möta lilla emo-Zero kommer jag gå fram till honom, nypa hans kinder, le och bara säga åt honom att ta sig i kragen och bli lite gladare.' tänkte jag och fnissade. Jag önskade jag kunde se hans reaktion på det.

Jag satt och läste Vampire Knight i flera timmar, sedan började jag kolla om på animen ännu en gång. Jag kom en bit in i den första episoden och jag kom precis till biten där den blonda och blåögda vampyren Aidou biter prefekten Yuuki i handen. '_I början av denna serien trodde jag ärligt talat att Yuuki skulle hamna med Zero i slutändan, det känns som att de hör tillsammans'_ tänkte jag när Zero dök upp i animen och höll sin pistol _bloody rose _mot Aidous huvud. Jag hörde en knackning på dörren till mitt rum "Ja?" frågade jag högt så att personen utanför min dörr skulle höra och pausade Vampire Knight. "Vi måste prata med dig Windy, kom till köket är du snäll" ropade Hisao, min pappa. "Jag kommer!" Jag gick ut ur mitt rum och gick med Hisao till köket. Jag kände att något inte var som vanligt, han skämtade inte med mig som han alltid brukade och såg väldigt seriös ut. "Vad händer?" frågade jag när jag kom in i köket. Jag satte mig på en stol brevid Mika.

"Windy, vi har något väldigt viktigt att föreslå, som du antagligen kommer avvisa direkt, men snälla Windy, vi vill verkligen att du tänker igenom detta." sa Mika väldigt allvarligt. Jag nickade och fortsatte att vara tyst, så att hon kunde fortsätta att berätta. "Vi tycker att det skulle vara bra om du kom ut mer ofta och kanske fick lite vänner att umgås med… Min arbetskamrat Richard gav mig en broschyr på en internatskola i Japan, och den verkar passa dig!" berättade hon. "Japan?" frågade jag förvånat. Jag kunde faktiskt tala Japanska, jag har alltid kunnat det, dock hade jag inte en aning om hur jag lärde mig det. Jag såg en skymt av broschyren, det såg nästan ut som…

"Vad heter skolan?" frågade jag snabbt. "Cross Akademi…" all färg försvann från mitt ansikte och jag stirrade på broschyren i hennes hand. Jag stod fryst i vad som kändes minuter. Cross Akademi, som i Vampire Knight? Mika och Hisao började se oroliga ut, men sedan plötsligt kom färgen till mitt ansikte tillbaka och jag jublade. De utbytte förvirrade blickar. "När åker vi?" jublade jag. "Imorgon" svarade Hisao, forfarande förvånad av min reaktion. "IMORGON?" tjöt jag. "Jag kommer inte hinna packa! Jag måste förbereda mig!" skrek jag i panik. "Så du vill verkligen åka?" frågade Mika förvånat. Jag nickade upprymt. "Du har hela dagen på dig att packa, vi hjälper dig" sa Hisao. Jag kastade mig mot båda mina föräldrar och gav de en stor kram och de var fortfarande helt paffa.

**Hoppas att ni tycker om det, och vill fortsätta att läsa!**


	2. Cross Akademi

**Jag lägger ut kapitel 2 på en gång, eftersom jag gärna vill komma igång med denna fanfiction så snart som möjligt!**

**Kapitel 2 - Cross Akademi**

"Jag kommer sakna er så mycket" sa jag och lät ett par tårar falla. Jag var just nu på en flygplats i Japan med mina föräldrar. "Vi kommer sakna dig också gumman, kom ihåg att du alltid kan ringa oss och att om du vill hem så kan du ringa direkt! Vi tvingar dig inte att gå på denna skolan, okej?" sa Hisao, jag kunde höra på hans röst och se i hans ögon att han kände skyldig på något sätt. "Jag VILL gå på denna skolan pappa" sa jag, det var en av de få gångerna jag kallade Hisao pappa, jag föredrog att kalla folk vid deras namn även om de var släktingar. "Taxin väntar på mig, jag måste gå nu!" sa jag. Jag gav Hisao och Mika stora kramar och började gå mot taxin. Jag vinkade till mina föräldrar och de vinkade tillbaka. Jag klev in i taxin som började köra mot Cross Akademi.

Snart var jag där, Cross Akademi! Kommer det vara som i Vampire Knight? Med nattklassen och dagklassen. Jag hade läst allt som stod på broschyrerna, och det fanns mycket riktigt en nattklass och dagklass. Jag skulle självklart gå i dagklassen, eftersom jag var en människa. 'Åhh, jag kommer ha så kul, äntligen kan jag säga allt som jag önskar att folk hade sagt till Kaname! Och dessutom få se Rukas reaktion' tänkte jag och skrattade. 'Men tänk om nattklassen inte är vampyrer, tänk om detta är en _vanligt skola' _tänkte jag. Plötsligt stannade taxin. "Vi är framme, miss" sa föraren på japanska. "Arigato" svarade jag och steg ut ur taxin med mitt bagage. Hälften av mitt bagage bestod av alla vampire knight böcker. Vadå?, det är klart att jag behöver alla de med mig, jag ska ju trots allt gå på en skola där allt detta kommer ske, jag kommer behöva hålla mig uppdaterad!

Jag gick fram till de välkända grindarna in till skolan. Jag kände igen omgivningen väldigt väl. "Det är skymning, nattklassen borde gå ut ur sina sovsalar snart…" mumlade jag för mig själv. Mycket riktigt, när jag närmade mig skolan och gick förbi huvudbyggnaden kunde jag höra de avlägsna skriken av fangirls av nattklassen. Jag suckade, om de bara visste vad de var. "Detta får jag inte missa". Jag gick mot mån-sovsalarna, nattklassens sovsalar.. "GÅ TILLBAKA TILL ERA RUM" hörde jag en tjej desperat skrika till den stora gruppen av fangirls. "Du vill bara ha nattklassen för dig själv Yuuki, det är så uppenbart!" skrek en fangirl till Yuuki. "PRECIS" instämde en annan fangirl och Yuuki fortsatte sina desperata försök att knuffa undan alla elever från grinden. Jag log, stackars lilla Yuuki. Ingen hade märkt att jag hade kommit. Jag kollade runt och BINGO, där såg jag Zero stå och blänga på alla fangirls, som höll ett gott avstånd ifrån honom. Jag började hoppa emot honom. "Inte ett steg till" sa han plötsligt till mig. Några fangirls vände sig om. Jag bara log och tog ännu ett steg mot Zero. "Kom igen, så säger man väl inte till sin syster?" sa jag och log sött. Zeros arga blick försvann och hans ansikte var uttryckslöst. Mitt hår var grått och mina ögon lila. Jag hade fått denna idéen på flygresan, alla sov och jag tänkte att ingen skulle lägga märke till om mitt hår och mina ögon förändrades. Jag sprang fram till Zero och kramade honom och jag kunde höra alla kolla på oss och flämta. Jag lossade mitt grepp om Zero och kunde inte hålla tillbaka mitt skratt längre, Zero såg så förbluffad ut! Jag brast ut i skratt och skrattade högre än jag någonsin skrattat förut. Jag rullade runt på marken och skrattade och alla stirrade på mig som om jag vore galen. "HAHAHA, DU SKULLE BARA SE DIN MIN ZERO" jag fortsatte att skratta okontrollerbart "Jag HAHAH sko...HAHA...skojade bara med dig HAHA" jag fortsatte att rulla runt på marken och skratta "Känner jag di…" Zero avbröt vad han höll på att säga och jag kunde höra hur grinden till mån-sovsalarna öppnas. Alla vände sig bort ifrån mig och började skrika på natt-klassen "IDOOOL-SENPAI" "WILD-SENPAI, JAG ÄLSKAR DIG" "IDOL, GIFT DIG MED MIG" jag låg fortfarande på marken och stirrade på natt-klassen. De var lika vackra som alltid, men, jag är inte en galen fangirl. Okej, vem försöker jag lura, jag är precis som alla andra fangirls av vampire knight. Dock vet ju inte dessa fangirls vad nattklassen är... Jag reste mig från marken och vrålade högre än alla fangirls "AIDOU-SENPAI ÄR FÖRLOVAD MED RUKA-SAN, LÄMNA HONOM I FRED" Alla fangirls blev plötsligt tysta och alla i nattklassen stirrade på mig. Den blonda blåögda vampyren började gnälla "Jag skulle aldrig gifta mig med RUKA, ALDRIG" han rös. Jag fnittrade sockersött och tog upp ett par röda rosenblad från min ficka. Jag skuttade förbi alla fangirls som fortfarande stod som fastfrusna. Jag kunde höra Yuukis protester men jag valde att bara ignorera dem. Jag kastade rosenbladen över Ruuka och Aidou. Ruka såg ut att vilja strypa mig med sin blick och Aidou hade en rodnad på kinderna och såg rosenrasande ut. Akatsuki, som stod brevid Aidou blängde på mig och jag höjde mina ögonbryn åt honom, jag visste att han tyckte om Ruka men kom igen, det var ett skämt! Jag hoppade tillbaka till gruppen med fangirls, men på vägen sprang jag förbi Kaname och rufsade honom lite håret. Jag kunde höra Ruka skrika "RÖR INTE KANAME-SAMA DIN LILLA..." Alla fangirls i dagklassen började springa emot mig, och på vägen välte de omkull stackars Yuuki. Kaname dök genast upp framför Yuuki och räckte fram en hand åt henne, som hon tog emot samtidigt som hon rodnade. Jag fnittrade och hoppade förbi alla fangirls, som såg ut att vilja mörda mig. Jag började springa iväg i riktning mot Kaien Cross kontor, jag behövde få mitt rum, schema och uniform och det skulle i princip vara självmord att fråga Zero. Jag skulle inte kunna fråga Yuuki, eftersom Zero är med henne. 'Det är nog bäst om jag håller mig borta från prefekterna, iallafall nu i början' tänkte jag samtidigt som jag började springa fortare. Plötsligt kände jag en hand ta tag om min handled, det var Zero. "Följ med oss" mumlade han och blängde på mig. "Jag skulle precis till Kaien Cross kontor, vart ska du ta mig Zeeroo? Snälla döda mig inte, jag har hela mitt liv framför mig" gnällde jag, men han ignorerade mig och började dra mig mot kontoret. "Zero, släpp henne, jag tror inte precis hon kommer springa iväg om du släpper henne!" sa hon samtidigt som hon sprang ikapp oss. "Det kan du aldrig veta…" mumlade jag för mig själv. Zero släppte greppet om min handled och jag sprang fram till Yuuki. Jag gav Yuuki en kram och över axeln på henne log jag mot Zero, mina ögon förändrades och var färgade röda i en millisekund. Zero hade uppe sin anti-vampyr pistol _bloody rose_ snabbt som ögat och pekade den mot min panna. "Vad gör du Zero?" frågade Yuuki förvånat. Jag skrattade. "Hon är en av dem!" sa Zero hetsigt. Yuuki spärrade upp ögonen. "Är hon en vampyr?!" frågade Yuuki. "Men Zero-kun, vad pratar du om? Och Yuuki, vad för vampyrer pratar du om? Vampyrer finns väl inte, eller hur?"" frågade jag och log oskyldigt. Zero sänkte sin pistol, men fortsatte att kolla på mig misstänksamt, han antog väl att det röda i mina ögon var en inbillning. "Ehh.. NEJ..NEJ HAHA… Vampyrer HAHA, gick du på den? hahaha…" skrattade Yuuki nervöst.

Vi fortsatte gå mot rektorns byggnad. Jag bestämde mig för att inte retas med rektorn Kaien Cross, jag tyckte om denna ex-vampyrjägaren, han hade mycket goda avsikter med det mesta han gjorde, trots att folk ogillade honom menade han aldrig något illa. Vi kom fram till hans kontor och Yuuki knackade på dörren. "Koom in" sa en hög, glad röst. Jag suckade och vi gick in i kontoret "Windy Amano! Välkommen till Cross Academy!" sa rektor Kaien med sin höga och lyckliga röst "Kom, sitt" jag satte mig i stolen framför hans skrivbord och Zero och Yuuki ställde sig bredvid mig. "Kaien, denna nya eleven orsakade trubbel vid månsovsalarna!" Sa Yuuki och pekade på mig. "HEY, Yuuki, jag trodde du var en godhjärtad människa" sa jag och fejkade en tår ut ur mina ögon. Yuuki kollade förvirrat på mig. "Jag tror inte att en ny elev kan ha orsakat speciellt mycket trubbel Yuuki, hon måste helt enkelt ha flippat ut när hon såg nattklassen för första gången, det är inte precis som att det inte hänt förut" sa rektorn och log mot mig. Zero muttrade något och blängde på mig.

Kaien förklarade de viktigaste reglerna, pfft, som om jag inte redan hört dem. Jag lyssnade inte speciellt uppmärksamt. Han gav mig en svart dagklassuniform och bad Yuuki att visa mig till min sovsal. "Du kommer ha en egen sovsal, eftersom du kom in mitt i terminen" berättade Yuuki. Jag hoppade av glädje och Yuuki stirrade på mig. "Ditt rum är bredvid mitt och min kompis Yoris" sa Yuuki. "Oh" sa jag och hostade "Jag ser fram emot att få träffa henne!" sa jag glatt. "Ja, hon är en riktigt bra vän". Vi kom fram till mitt rum och Yuuki gav mig nycklarna "Vi ses imorgon Amano-san" sa Yuuki glatt. "Du kan kalla mig Windy" sa jag till henne. Hon log "Okej, Windy!" Hon sprang ut ur sol-sovsalarna, antagligen för att gå på patrull på natten som vanligt, och jag gick in i mitt rum. Mitt rum var mycket mindre än det jag hade hemma, det var dock inte så konstigt eftersom jag bodde på en stor herrgård. Jag packade upp mina saker och såg till att gömma all Vampire Knight manga under mina kläder i garderoben, jag kunde inte riskera att någon såg dem eller ännu värre - läste dem. Jag satte mig ner på sängen. Efter en lång resa borde jag känna mig trött, men jag kände mig förvånansvärt inte trött över huvud taget. Jag kollade ut genom fönstret och såg stjärnhimmelen, så vacker. Stjärnhimmelen var mystiskt mörk blå, den stora månen lyste upp marken och stjärnorna tindrade i sin distans. Så långt borta. Stjärnorna påminde mycket om mig, man kan se mig, men ändå inte veta vem jag är. Det var väldigt sällan jag visade mitt verkliga jag inför någon, jag litade på väldigt få människor. Man kan se mig på avstånden och beundra mig, och ibland få glimtar av vem jag är, men den mesta av tiden gömmer jag mig själv under dagens ljus som en rolig person som skrattar åt allt och som älskar att retas med folk. Men jag ska inte ljuga, det är ju trots allt otroligt _kul. _Jag fortsatte att titta på den mörka himmelen och blundade, jag förändrade tonerna i mitt silverfärgade hår så att det blev näst intill identiskt till natthimmelen, mörkt och gnistrande. Jag förändrade mina ögon så de blev lite mörkare lila och sedan provade jag på mig uniformen. Jag fnös, egentligen _hatade _jag kjolar, och speciellt kjolar som är såhär korta! Vem kom med den idén? Jag smög ut igenom mitt rum och ut mot skogen. 'Nu behöver jag bara se upp för Zero och Yuuki, hmpf, så svårt kan det inte vara'. Jag gick runt i skogen och beundrade omgivningen. Cross akademi hade en otroligt vacker omgivning, genom skogen gick en bäck och man kunde höra vatten rinna. Det var väldigt mörkt, men jag satte mig ner längst ett träd och slöt mina ögon.


	3. Vampyrer? Hmpf

**Kapitel 3 - Vampyrer? Hmpf.**

Jag kunde höra tysta fotsteg av någon som närmade sig mig. Jag fortsatte hålla mina ögon slutna och lyssnade när personen kom närmare och närmare. När personen var någon meter ifrån mig öppnade jag hastigt ögonen och kastade mig mot personen. Personen slog i marken och jag var landade över honom. Jag skrattade och såg ner i ett par blåa ögon. Den blonda vampyren ställde sig upp och log som tidigare idag mot alla fangirls "Aww, du älskar mig så mycket så du kastar dig över mig!" sa han glatt och irriterande. "Åh nej, Fido! Där har du fel… d.." "FIDO?" morrade han. "Ja, har du inte lite likheter med en hund?" frågade jag honom. "JAG ÄR INTE EN HUND" skrek han. "Hmm… kanske är du en ilsken golden retriver, du vet, det passar bra med ditt hår" skrattade jag och pekade på hans blonda hår. Det fick honom rasande och plötsligt kastades jag bak mot ett träd med kraft. "OUCH!" Aidous blåa ögon var nu blodröda och han kollade in i mina ögon med raseri i blicken. "Du doftar… ljuvligt…" mumlade Aidou plötsligt och hans ögon såg omtumlade ut.. SHIT, detta kan inte vara bra! Jag insåg först nu att jag hade ett rivmärke på armen som blödde. Jag försökte slita mig ur hans grepp men han höll upp mina handleder över mitt huvud. "Släpp mig!" morrade jag åt den irriterande vampyren. Jag kunde känna hans varma men ändå svala andedräkt på min hals och jag kunde känna de vassa spetsarna av hans huggtänder. Jag vet att jag i människovärlden hade drömt om detta, att bli biten av en vampyr, men när man väl var här och precis skulle bli biten var det en helt annan upplevelse, inte alls lika eggande. Jag kunde känna hans tunga på min hals "detta bevisar hur lik en hund du är" mumlade jag sarkastiskt och knep ihop ögonen, men plötsligt släpptes greppet om mig. Aidou hade en pistol mot sitt huvud och bakom honom stod… ZERO. 'Aw shit… blev jag precis räddad av Zero?' tänkte jag. "Tappade du kontrollen, vampyr? Ni är likadana allihopa…" mumlade Zero. Zero kastade en blick på mig och hans lavendelfärgade ögon smalnade "Det är du!" sa han. Plötsligt insåg han att mina ögon och hår var förändrat "Vad hände med ditt hår och dina ögon?" frågade han fundersamt, men han sänkte inte pistolen han höll mot Aidous huvud. "Oh, jag… färgade mitt hår och i mina ögon har jag använder kontaktlinser!" svarade jag självsäkert. Denna lögnen hade jag använt så många gånger att jag nästan trodde den var sann. Zero fortsatte att blänga misstänksamt på mig i en sekund men kastade sedan tillbaka sin blick till Aidou. Han såg nästan ut som om han höll på att trycka på avtryckaren på sin bloody rose. 'Vänta, Yuuki är inte här! Aidou får inte dö än, han har en viktig roll i denna berättelsen!' tänkte jag. Precis innan Zero sköt kastade jag mig mot hans bloody rose och vinklade den uppåt. Zero sköt, men missade Aidou. Aidou flämtade "Det där var läskigt!" sa han förvånat. Jag suckade lättat. Då kom plötsligt personen som jag ogillar mest - _KANAME. _

"Zero, sänk din bloody rose, den kan vara ganska hotande mot oss" sa den mörkhårige renblodsvampyren lugnt. "Skjut honom Zero!" jublade jag. Alla stirrade på mig "Det var ett skämt! Gud, ingen här kan någonsin förstå sig på skämt…" mumlade jag. Alla ignorerade mig igen "Jag tar hand om Aidou, ta med flickan till Kaiens kontor för att radera hennes minnen" sa Kaname. Jag fnös och plötsligt var Aidou och Kaname borta. "Det var nära" mumlade jag för mig själv och tog ett djupt andetag. "Kom med här!" sa Zero och blängde på mig. Jag gjorde vad jag alltid tänkt göra om jag såg honom, jag nöp honom i kinderna och hans blick förvandlades från skräckinjagande till … _dödlig!_ "Muntra upp dig Zero, du har egentligen ingen anledning att vara såhär… hur ska jag säga detta…. arg på alla och så tjurig" sa jag. "Du vet inte någonting om mig!" fräste han. Jag ryckte på axlarna och började springa mot mitt rum i sol-sovsalarna. Zero försökte springa efter mig, men det såg ut som att någon osynlig kraft hindrade honom.

"konstigt…" mumlade jag när jag kom in i min sovsal. 'Imorgon kommer jag ha så mycket problem, eftersom mina minnen aldrig blev raderade' jag la mig på min säng och somnade på en gång av utmattning.

'_De är nära, så nära…' skuggorna närmade sig mig. Jag kollade upp mot den bländande solen, men jag släppte aldrig blicken ifrån den, som om jag var rädd att förlora den. "Du kan inte gömma dig i ljuset för evigt, Windy" sa rösten i mitt huvud. "Nej, men jag kan gömma ljuset" svarade jag utan någon rädsla. Det bländande ljuset försvann in i skuggorna och jag log samtidigt som jag föll ner i det oändliga mörkret. _

Jag släppte ut ett tyst skrik. Jag andades hest och ryckigt och satte mig upp i sängen. 'De här drömmarna, de skrämmer mig så mycket'. Windy i mina drömmar hade alltid så mycket mod, hon stod upp för sig själv. Jag förstod inte, vad hade hänt med Windy i mina drömmar som gjorde att hon inte hade några rädslor, hon måste ha varit med om en fruktansvärd förlust… Jag undrade verkligen vad drömmarna betydde, om de hade någon betydelse över huvud taget. Jag hörde någon som knackade på min dörr och jag insåg att jag fortfarande hade på mig min uniform från igår. Minnena kom tillbaka till mig av vad som hade hänt "åh, idag kommer inte vara en lätt dag" sa jag till mig själv och öppnade dörren lite på glänt och kikade ut. På andra sidan dörren stod en leende Yuuki "Windy, gör dig i ordning, din första lektion börjar om en timme!" berättade hon. Jag gav Yuuki ett leende "Tack Yuuki, vi ses" jag stängde igen dörren. Det verkade som att hon inte visste om gårdagens händelse, phu!

Allt jag kunde tänka på var blod och mörker när jag stod framför spegeln. Mitt hår och mina ögon ändrade väldigt snabbt färg efter mina känslor. Mitt hår var korpsvart och mörkare än den mörkaste skuggan. Mina ögon var blodröda, men inte lika bländade som vampyrernas ögon. Jag suckade, jag skulle få konstiga blickar idag. Mitt hår och ögon kunde bara förändra sig efter hur jag kände om jag inte la ner extra mycket energi på att förvandla något, men energi hade jag inte speciellt mycket av just nu.

Jag tog lite rouge på mina bleka kinder och lite röd lipgloss på mina läppar "klart!" jag gick ut ur mitt rum och där ute stod Yuuki och väntade på mig. Hon stirrade häpet på mig "Ditt hår och dina ögon Windy…" började hon "Jag färgar mitt hår, och i mina ögon använder jag kontaktlinser" log jag "jag brukar färga mitt hår varje dag faktiskt" fortsatte jag. "Åh.. okej" svarade hon tveksamt. "Kom, lektionen börjar snart" vi sprang från sol-sovsalarna till huvudbyggnaden och på vägen förklarade Yuuki snabbt var saker och ting låg och pekade mot de olika byggnaderna och mot omgivningen. Vi sprang in i klassrummet precis innan klockan ringde. Yuuki satte sig snabbt ner "Idag har vi en ny elev här på vår skola, Miss Amano, kom fram hit är du snäll och berätta lite mer om dig själv" sa läraren. Jag ställde mig framför hela klassen och log ondskefullt "Jag heter Windy Amano, jag är en ny elev som ni hört ifrån Sverige!" Jag tystnade och funderade på vad det fanns att berätta om mig "Vad vill ni veta om mig?" frågade jag. Flera händer räcktes upp i luften. "Ja?" frågade jag en fangirl som jag kände igen från igår. "ÄR INTE DU DEN TJEJEN SOM SA DET DÄR OM IDOL-SENPAI IGÅR?" skrek hon. "Vad pratar du om?" frågade jag och försökte verka förvånad. Hon tystnade och läraren blängde på henne "Sumimasen..." mumlade hon. "Ja?" frågade jag en annan elev, en pojke. Han log mot mig, ett leende som antagligen var menat att vara attraktivt men misslyckades totalt "Så, har du någon pojkvän?" frågade han mig. Jag skrattade högt och hans leende dog ut "Nej, och jag planerar inte på att skaffa någon heller inom den närmaste framtiden!" sa jag. Han såg väldigt besviken ut. "Okej, en sista fråga" sa läraren "Ja?" frågade jag en annan pojke. "Vad för slags män föredrar du?" frågade han. Jag suckade "Vad är det för slags frågor ni ställer egentligen? Jaja, jag tycker om personer som är smarta, men inte för smarta, de ska vara attraktiva och de ska vilja beskydda mig och se mig som värdefull" svarade jag och kastade med mina ögon. "Du kan nu sätta dig bredvid Zero, längst upp i klassrummet" sa läraren "Hai, sensei" svarade jag och gick upp mot Zero. Jag kunde känna allas blickar på mig när jag gick mot Zero. Han blängde på mig men jag satte mig ändå bredvid honom. "Du kommer inte undan den här gången, du ska med till kontoret" fräste han. "Eller?" fräste jag tillbaka. "Det finns inget eller! Du SKA med" "Vad pratar ni om?" frågade Yuuki förvånat och vände sig om. "Aidou försökte bita henne igår! Och efter det sprang hon iväg från mig" svarade han henne med smalnade ögon. Yuuki spärrade upp ögonen "Är du okej Windy?!" frågade hon oroligt. Jag fnös "Jag visste redan allt om vampyrer, ni behöver inte vara oroliga!" skrattade jag. "SCHH" Yuuki satte sin hand framför min mun för att tysta mig. "mmummmpm dmmu km emh" fortsatte jag. Jag fortsatte att mumla men gav till slut upp. Hon släppte sin hand från min mun när jag var tyst "INGEN KAN HÖRA OSS ÄNDÅ" skrek jag högt i klassrummet och alla stirrade på mig "oups…" "MISS AMANO, Inget skrik i klassrummet! Om detta sker en gång till får du kvarsittning! Det spelar ingen roll att du är en ny elev" sa han. "Sumimasen…det ska inte hända igen" mumlade jag. Lektionen fortsatte, men jag började bli lite sömnig. Zero slutade så småningom blänga på mig och la sitt huvud ner på bänken, precis som Yuuki, och somnade. Jag minns att allt blev suddigt och sedan svart när jag gjorde som Zero och Yuuki och la mitt huvud ner på bänken.

_Jag stod nere i en djup avgrund. "Hur ska jag ta mig upp?" frågade jag mig själv. Jag var omgiven av skuggor "Det finns ingen väg härifrån, du är fast" sa rösten i mitt huvud och skrattade ondskefullt. Jag slog mina händer för mina öron men jag kunde fortfarande höra skratten. "NOG" skrek jag kraftfullt. Rösten i mitt huvud tystnade "Det finns en väg upp, en väg ej möjlig för dödliga, eller skuggor" fortsatte jag. Mina fötter pressades upp från marken och jag flög i en rusande fart upp mot ljuset, upp ur avgrunden "Jag kommer aldrig ge upp, jag kommer aldrig låta mörkret överta mig" skrek jag._

"ALDRIG" skrek jag och drog hastigt upp mitt huvud från bänken "MISS AMANO, KVARSITTNING" skrek läraren. "ZERO OCH YUUKI SOVER" skrek jag då. "MISS AMANO, NOG! ZERO KIRYUU OCH YUUKI CROSS! KVARSITTNING, DET SPELAR INGEN ROLL ATT NI ÄR PREFEKTER, NI SKA FÖREGÅ MED GOTT EXEMPEL" Jag log ondskefullt. Jag visste att Zero skulle skippa kvarsittningen ändå, men kanske kunde detta ge mig tillräckligt med tid att rymma ifrån prefekterna och gömma mig i mitt rum - tills natten. Jag hade planerat att ställa till det lite igen med nattklassen. Jag log för mig själv och skrattade högt. "Vad är så roligt Miss Amano, är det något du vill dela med klassen" jag tystnade plötsligt "Nej tack, semimasen, sensei" mumlade jag.

Lektionen tog slut. Yuuki och Zero sov fortfarande på sina bänkar. Här är min chans! Jag började smyga mot dörren men plötsligt var en hand på min handled.

"NEJ! ZERO!" Skrek jag. Jag drog tillbaka min handled från hans grepp

"DU KAN ALDRIG FÅNGA MIG! JAG TÄNKER ALDRIG GÅ TILL REKTORN, ALDRIG" skrek jag och sprang iväg från den silverhåriga vampyren så fort jag kunde.

"HAHA, det där var ju lätt" skrattade jag och sprang emot min sovsal.

På vägen till min sovsal började jag springa snabbare, jag hade känslan av att någon bevakade mig och jag vände därför hastigt riktning, men sprang in i någonting hårt och kallt. Jag kollade upp för att be om ursäkt till personen jag sprungit in i.

"Semima…." började jag men sedan såg jag vem det var, det var… KANAME KURAN. Han gav mig ett litet leende "Åh… det var bara du" sa jag och log. Han kollade på mig förvirrat, han var väl inte van vid att bli tilltalad på ett nedvärderande sätt.

"Så, Kaname, jag är ledsen, men jag måste tyvärr gå nu…" sa jag och började backa små steg, det kändes konstigt att stå så nära renblodsvampyren, jag gillade inte hans aura. Jag förstod inte hur Yuuki kunde lita på Kaname, han använde folk som schackpjäser!

"Du har inte presenterat dig, vad heter du?" frågade han.

"Windy Amano" svarade jag kort och började gå iväg. Plötsligt tog hans hand tag om min handled, varför tar alla här på Cross Akademi alltid tag om min handled?

"Windy... Du vet, rektor Kaien bad mig att radera dina minnen om jag såg dig. Förresten, ditt hår och dina ögon har förändrats" sa han och rörde vid en slinga av mitt hår. Jag kastade undan mitt huvud. "Du har ingen rätt att radera mina minnen!".

"Detta är inte en fråga om vad som är rätt, och även om det vore det så har jag all rätt i världen att radera dina minnen!" svarade han."Du kan inte göra det, eftersom jag redan visste allt om vad ni var innan jag ens kom hit!" fräste jag. "Gjorde du?" frågade han förvånat. "Du vet, nu måste jag ta dig till Kaiens kontor, vare sig du vill eller inte, om du vet allt om oss kan du vara ett hot" sa han. "Åh, kom igen…" mumlade jag. "Ett hot mot skolan eller mot Yuuki?" frågade jag och gav honom ett snett leende. Han gav mig en dödlig blick "Du skulle aldrig våga skada Yuuki, om du värdesätter ditt liv" sa han lugnt, men han hade ett raseri i blicken. Han började dra mig mot rektorns byggnad "Du vet, du kan släppa mig! Jag kommer ändå knappast ha någon chans att springa ifrån en renblods-vampyr som dig... och du behöver inte oroa dig, jag har inga som helst avsikter att skada din älskade Yuuki" mumlade jag. Han släppte min hand men fortsatte att gå bredvid mig och bevaka mig misstänksamt samtidigt som vi gick mot kontoret.


	4. Sabotage

**Kapitel 4 - Sabotage**

När vi gick in i kontoret såg jag rektor Cross ansiktsuttryck hastigt förändrats från glatt, han leende bleknade och han hade en allvarlig min på sitt ansikte. "Kaname, varför tog du Amano-san hit? Är det något problem med att radera hennes minne?" frågade han lågt och förvånat, trots att han i princip viskade så kunde jag höra vad han sa. "Hon verkar ha vetat vad vi var redan innan igår, och hon verkar också veta någonting utöver det…" berättade Kaname högre "Sluta prata om mig som om jag inte är här, det går faktiskt att fråga mig saker också, istället för att ställa er själva frågor om mig mitt framför mina ögon" sa jag frustrerat. De båda kollade på mig undrande "Så, visste du allt om vampyrer innan du kom hit?" frågade rektor Kaien Cross. Jag rullade mina ögon nickade "Jag visste att eleverna i nattklassen är vampyrer, aristokrater eller högre. Och mer fakta utöver det, men jag känner inget behov av att berätta precis vad en vampyr är, med tanke på att du redan vet allt om dem, och dessutom har jag en renblodsvampyr bredvid mig" sa jag, mer irriterat. "Hur kunde du möjligtvis veta det?" frågade Kaien förbluffat. Vad skulle jag svara?! Det fanns inte en chans att jag skulle berätta att jag har fått all information från en manga och anime, om deras liv! Jag var tvungen att komma på någonting att säga, och det var snabbt! Jag svor i mitt huvud 'BAKA, IDIOT!" Jag insåg att ex-vampyrjägaren och Kaname väntade på mitt svar, och jag sa det första jag kunde tänka på "Mina föräldrar har haft kontakt med den kända vampyren Asato Ichijo, de fick veta allt om vampyrer eftersom det var nödvändigt när de gick igenom affärer och eftersom vi inte håller några hemligheter i min familj så fick jag också veta allt om vampyrer" berättade jag så självsäkert jag kunde. Jag gav mig själv en komplimang i mitt huvud 'Du är så smart Windy!' De verkade köpa det "Då är ingen skada skedd, Aidou har fått sin bestraffning av Kaname här och dina minnen behöver inte raderas, du kan lämna kontoret" sa han. Som om jag skulle ha stannat längre. Jag började gå ut från kontoret, men inte före jag räckte ut tungan till Kaname och han blängde irriterat på mig. Jag stängde dörren efter mig. Kaname hade inte gjort en rörelse för att lämna kontoret, vilket innebär att han antagligen skulle prata med Kaien. Jag pressade mig mot dörren för att höra vad de sa. "Jag har en känsla av att Windy vet något mer än vad hon berättar" hörde jag Kaname berätta för Kaien "Jag kan få vittringen av en slags dold kraft i hennes blod, något jag aldrig uppfattat hos någon människa förut" fortsatte han. Kraft? Visst, jag kunde förändra mitt hår och min ögonfärg, men den kraften kunde väl inte vara så mycket att man märkte av den? Det hade inte skett förut, dock hade jag ju aldrig mött någon vampyr i min värld, speciellt inte en renblodig. "Jag tror du överreagerar, Kaname, Amano-san verkar inte dölja något" jag kunde känna hur jag blev lättad, folk gick på mitt skådespel.

Jag smög så tyst jag kunde bort från dörren och ner ut från rektorns byggnad, innan någon skulle ha upptäckt att jag tjuvlyssnade. Jag måste dock erkänna att jag var något utav en expert på att smyga runt, nästan som en ninj… "Så du var där inne?" sa plötsligt Zero, som stod precis utanför rektorns byggnad, och avbröt mina tankar. Han blängde på mig. "Eh… ja, och nu minns jag ingenting… HAHA! Jag skojar, jag fick behålla mina minnen" skrattade jag och log ondskefullt. Zero såg förvånad ut, med fortsatte att blänga samtidigt som han gick mot ingången till rektorns byggnad. "Jag skulle inte gå in där om jag vore du!" sa jag snabbt. "Varför inte?" frågade Zero misstänksamt. "En viss renblodsvampyr är där inne och pratar med rektor Kaien just nu" svarade jag sockersött. "Kuran…" mumlade Zero ilsket. "Trodde du verkligen att jag skulle gå frivilligt till rektorns kontor?" frågade jag "den där förbannade Kaname Kuran…" mumlade jag och gick i riktning mot sol-sovsalarna samtidigt som Zero kollade efter mig när jag gick.

När Zero vände sig om och slutade kolla på mig böt jag rikting och började gå rakt mot mån-sovsalarna. Jag fnissade och tog upp min 'att göra lista' ur min ficka, som självklart stod på svenska så att ingen på Cross Akademi som hittade den skulle kunna veta att det var jag som gjorde det:

'_Att göra för att sabotera i mån-sovsalarna_

_* Ta alla blodpiller i månsovsalarna och byt ut mot godispiller._

_* Måla en mustasch på en sovande Aidou, med en permanent penna._

_* Göm undan all Takumas manga._

_* Placera Shiki i ett solarium._

_* Spring!_

_Lista av Windy Amano'_

Jag vet inte varför jag skrev med det sista, jag skulle sudda ut det, men sedan insåg jag att jag råkat skriva listan med min permanenta penna som jag skulle använda på Aidou. "Detta är min hämnd för igår, Aidou" fnittrade jag. Jag tog fram allt jag behövde från en buske där jag hade gömt allt igår. Jag kom fram till den stora grinden till mån-sovsalarna och smög mig förbi den läskiga mannen som satt i stolen. "Ninja skills!" jublade jag.

Jag kom in i mån-sovsalarna, som som mer ut som en stor herrgård än sovsalar. Ingen i nattklassen var uppe, vilken var en lättnad. Jag smög mig upp för trapporna och såg alla dörrar. Jag började med att gå in i Kanames rum, eftersom han var borta just då, och jag ville inte smyga in i hans rum när han sov! Jag böt ut hans blodpiller mot godispiller och smög sedan vidare. Nästa rum var Aidou och Akatsukis. När jag kom in i deras rum såg jag Aidou och Akatsuki sova i frid. Jag böt först ut deras blodpiller, och sedan smög jag fram till Aidou som sov i sina lavendel-lakan. Jag tog upp min penna och började måla en mustasch. Mustaschen var väldigt överdriven, men prislös! När jag ändå höll på målade jag på hans ögonbryn med pennan och gjorde sedan en linje mellan hans ögonbryn.

Nästa rum jag gick till var Ruka och Rimas, jag böt snabbt ut deras blodpiller och gick sedan till Takuma och Shikis rum. "Jävlar, vad stökigt" mumlade jag. Detta rummet var mer stökigt än något rum jag någonsin sett, det var till och med värre än mitt rum hemma hade varit ibland! Det låg kläder och manga över hela golvet. Jag tog upp all Takumas manga och la i en stor, svart soppåse. Jag böt ut blodpillren och gick sedan fram till Shiki. "Detta kommer bli det svåra". Jag lyfte upp den sovande modellen, som var otroligt tung. Jag lyckades släpa Shiki utan att väcka honom ner till ett solarium, som konstigt nog fanns i mån-sovsalarna "Varför skulle vampyrer vilja ha ett solarium ändå?" frågade jag mig själv. Jag la Shiki ner i solariumet och stängde.

Jag bockade för alla stegen jag nu gått igenom, förutom spring delen. Jag rusade ut ur mån-sovsalarna oupptäckt. 'Phuu..'. Plötsligt insåg jag någonting "JAG GLÖMDE ATT BYTA UT SEIRENS BLODPILLER" skrek jag. Jag bockade av spring-delen på min lista och smög sedan tillbaka in i mån-sovsalarna. Jag smög upp till Seirens rum och böt ut hennes blodpiller. "Perfekt!" Jag sprang ut ännu en gång och sprang med alla mina saker i riktning mot sol-sovsalarna. Jag sprang in i mitt rum.

Jag var i mitt rum tills det bara var en timme innan nattklassen skulle till sina lektioner. Jag gick då tillbaka till mån-sovsalarna och jag kunde höra 3 höga skrik. "VAD HAR HÄNT MED DIN HUD SHIKI?! DU ÄR EN MODELL, VAD SKA VI GÖRA? VÅR MANGAGER KOMMER MÖRDA OSS! JAG HAR SAGT ÅT DIG ATT HÅLLA DIG BORTA FRÅN SOLEN" hörde jag Rima skrika skräckslaget och rasande. "MITT VACKRA ANSIKTE" kunde jag höra Aidou tjuta och till sist Takuma "VAR ÄR MIN MANGA? JAG HADE DEN EXKLUSIVA SHAKIMABUKABAMA MANGAN!" skrek Takuma. Jag skrattade värre än jag hade skrattat igår när jag lurade Zero att jag var hans syster. Jag skrattade helt okontrollerbart. Jag fortsatte att skratta även när alla fangirls i dagklassen började anlända. "Vad har hänt med Amano-san?" frågade en fangirl. "Jag vet inte, det ser ut som att hon har något slags anfall" sa en annan fangirl häpet. Jag fortsatte att skratta oavbrutet i minst 10 minuter och man kunde höra avlägna skrik från nattklassen. Till slut slutade jag att skratta och jag insåg att nattklassen skulle komma ut snart. Jag ställde mig upp, trängde mig förbi alla fangirls och log. Yuuki och Zero kom rusande i sista stunden för att försöka knuffa undan alla fangirls, men utan framgång. Grindarna gnisslade, öppnades och ut kom först Kaname som hade ett väldigt skarpt ansiktsuttryck. Efter Kaname kom resten av nattklassen, förutom Shiki, Rima, Takuma och Aidou. "VAR ÄR IDOL-SENPAI?" "VAR ÄR SHIKI OCH TAKUMA" började alla fangirls skrika. Ut från grinden kom en tårögd Takuma, han hade inte sitt vanliga leende och glada aura och hans gröna ögon såg ut att vara tömda på ljus, detta fick mig nästan att sluta skratta - _nästan_. Efter Takuma kom en illröd Shiki, som släpades framåt av en rasande Rima. Sist kom en inte så glad Aidou som hade en mustasch i ansiktet. Han kollade ner mot marken och flörtade inte med alla fangirls. Alla fangirls stirrade häpet på dem. "VEM GJORDE DETTA?" skrek dem gråtande. Jag var den enda som stod längst fram och skrattade. Yuuki såg förbluffad ut. Plötsligt stod Aidou framför mig "HON GJORDE DET!" skrek han. Jag låtsades vara förvånad "MEN AIDOU, VARFÖR SKULLE JAG GÖRA SÅ MOT DIG?" skrek jag och lät en tår falla. Aidou tog fram en papperslapp från sin ficka, _min lista! _"Det står här att denna lista tillhör dig, Windy! Och på denna lista är allt du har gjort!" skrek han. "Hur kan du möjligtvis veta det?" frågade jag honom. "Jag kan många språk flytande, är det så konstigt att jag då kan svenska?" sa han, på svenska. Jag flämtade. Vem hade kunnat tro att Aidou kunde svenska, av alla språk, av alla nordiska språk till och med, så var han tvungen att kunna tala just svenska! "Ehh…" sa jag och sedan vände jag mig om och sprang ifrån Aidou så snabbt som jag kunde. Jag hade ingen aning om vart jag sprang, och jag fokuserade inte på min omgivning, jag bara fortsatte att springa.

Plötsligt andades jag inte in luft genom lungorna, mina lungor fylldes med vatten. Jag insåg att jag hade sprungit rakt ner i sjön. Det var iskallt och jag skrek, min kropp kändes nästan domnad, "HJÄLP! NÅGON! JAG KAN INTE SIMMA!" skrek jag högt. Egentligen _kunde_ jag simma, jag var bara för frusen för att kunna göra det. Jag andades in mer vatten i mina lungor och började sjunka mot den mörka bottnen av sjön. Jag kände hur jag började förlora mitt medvetande, och tog om den sista kraften i min kropp. Jag kände hur jag på något sätt fick värme genom hela min kropp och någon kraft från vattnet förde upp mig uppåt mot ytan. Jag kunde andas och jag flämtade in så mycket luft jag kunde i mina lungor. Bredvid mig i vattnet var Aidou, men det var inte han som hade dragit upp mig ur vattnet? "Du kunde ju visst simma!" gnällde han "Nu är min uniform blöt tack var…" "NEJ!" skrek jag plötsligt och avbröt Aidou "PENNAN VAR INTE PERMANENT" skrek jag. Aidous ansikte var fritt från mustaschen jag målat dit. "Du var ju så vacker" sa jag och låt en tår falla ner på min kind. Jag gick sedan upp ur vattnet och började springa mot sol-sovsalarna. På vägen insåg jag att jag i princip hade kallat Aidou vacker, och rodnade.

Jag var utmattad, jag visste inte att det tog så mycket energi att drunkna! Jag kände på mina kläder, som borde vara kalla och våta eftersom jag bara några minuter tidigare hade varit nere i det iskalla vattnet, och de var helt torra och varma! "Hur?..." mumlade jag. Jag var för utmattad för att orka bry mig och somnade ännu en gång i min uniform på sängen.

'_Så djupt, så oändligt' _

_Jag kunde känna hur jag sjönk mot bottnen av något djupt, jag andades skuggor, och ljuset fanns så långt borta, gömt. "Utan ljuset, Windy, kan du inte vara stark, ljuset är allt du har" skrattade rösten. Jag föll djupare och djupare och mörkret omgav mig mer och mer "Ljuset är aldrig borta, ljuset finns alltid inom mig!" skrek jag och kände hur det bländade ljuset omgav mig och bekämpade alla skuggorna. Samtidigt som ljuset helade min kropp och själ, tog hand om mörkret, kunde jag känna hur ljuset var så bländande att det värkte inom mig och jag skrek av ren smärta. 'Jag består varken av rent ljus eller mörker, jag står på ljusets sida, men ljuset har också en sida som är min fiende' insåg jag. Hur kunde jag vara så dum?_


End file.
